Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to three-dimensional (3D) semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to 3D semiconductor devices with improved structural stability.
Semiconductor devices have been highly integrated to provide excellent performance and low manufacture costs. The integration density of semiconductor devices may directly affect the costs of the semiconductor devices, which can affect demand for highly integrated semiconductor devices. An integration density of a conventional two-dimensional (2D) or planar semiconductor devices may be determined by an area where a unit memory cell occupies. Therefore, the integration density of the conventional 2D semiconductor devices may be affected by a technique of forming fine patterns. However, since high-priced apparatuses are needed to form fine patterns, the integration density of the 2D semiconductor devices continues to increase but is still limited. Thus, three-dimensional (3D) semiconductor memory devices have been developed to address the above limitations.